Bright Stream
Bright Stream '''is a theme song for Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 2nd A's and sung by Nana Mizuki. Track List * '''Bright Stream * FEARLESS HERO * Sacred Force Lyrics |-|Kanji = 僕の瞳に映る君 何を見つめてるの…? 拭えない闇に射し込む一筋の光 傷付いた心さえも優しさに変える 無垢な輝き すべて解いてく 「怖がらないで いつもそばにいるよ」 君の声が僕の夜空(そら)こだまする 真っ白な羽根は希望-あす-を探して 幾つもの過去-よる-を越えていく 独り隠した悲しみ抱きしめて 流れた涙-星-の数だけ きっと強くなれると信じてるよ 君がいるから俯かない 君の瞳に映る僕 何を想ってる…? 初めて知る温もりに不安が襲うよ 何度も消えてしまった願いはいつしか “素直”の意味まで消してしまっていた 「ここにいたいよ… ずっと一緒にいたい」 口にすれば また失うと思っていた 真っ直ぐな夢は自由求めて 果てない未来を綴ってく 止まったままの時計を壊して 誰より早く伝えたいんだ 真実の扉開いてく 僕がいるから守り抜くよ 君の笑顔がもっと見たくて 気付けば僕も笑っていた 当たり前な日々がこんなに愛しいと 君が教えてくれた 真っ白な羽根は希望-あす-を探して 幾つもの過去-よる-を越えていく 独り隠した悲しみ抱きしめて 流れた涙-星-の数だけ きっと強くなれると信じてるよ 君がいるから俯かない 始まりの場所へと飛んで行こう… |-|Romanji = Boku no me ni utsuru kimi nani wo mitsumeteru no...? Nuguenai yami ni sashikomu hitosuji no hikari Kizutsuita kokoro sae mo yasashisa ni kaeru Muku na kagayaki subete hodoiteku "Kowagaranai de Itsumo soba ni iru yo" Kimi no koe ga boku no sora kodama suru Masshiro na hane wa asu wo sagashite Ikutsu mono yoru wo koete yuku Hitori kakushita kanashimi dakishimete Nagareta hoshi no kazu dake Kitto tsuyoku nareru to shinjiteru yo Kimi ga iru kara utsumukanai Kimi no me ni utsuru boku nani wo omotteru...? Hajimete shiru nukumori ni fuan ga osou yo Nando mo kiete shimatta negai wa itsushika "Sunao" no imi made keshite shimatteita "Koko ni itai yo... Zutto isshoni itai" Kuchi ni sureba mata ushinau to omotteita Massugu na yume wa jiyuu motomete Hatenai mirai wo tsuzutteku Tomatta mama no tokei wo kowashite Dare yori hayaku tsutaetainda Shinjitsu no tobira hiraiteku Boku ga iru kara mamorinuku yo Kimi no egao ga motto mitakute Kizukeba boku mo waratteita Atarimae na hibi ga konna ni itoshii to Kimi ga oshiete kureta Masshiro na hane wa asu wo sagashite Ikutsu mono yoru wo koete yuku Hitori kakushita kanashimi dakishimete Nagareta hoshi no kazu dake Kitto tsuyoku nareru to shinjiteru yo Kimi ga iru kara utsumukanai Hajimari no basho e to tonde yukou... |-|English = As your reflection dwells in my eyes, what is your gaze fixed upon…?.. .. like an unswerving ray of light thrusting through the indelible dark Even a scarred heart can be amended by kindness.. .. with its innocent radiance unravelling all in its path “Do not be afraid.. .. I’m always by your side”.. .. the sound of your voice resonates throughout my night sky* In search of hope*, these snow-white wings.. .. will surmount however many a bygone day*.. .. embracing along the sorrows I hid to myself In just the same number as that of my flowing teardrops*.. .. I can no doubt become stronger, is what I believe For you are here by my side, my eyes will not be downcast As my reflection dwells in your eyes, what am I musing over…?.. .. while incertitude besets this warmth I’m coming to know only a first time My wish, unfulfilled ever so many a time, eventually.. .. effaced even the very purport of “honesty” “I want to be here.. .. want to stay with you eternally”.. .. mouth those words and I’ll sustain yet another loss, I deemed In pursuit of freedom, this ingenuous dream.. .. goes on, enframing the measureless future along.. .. shattering this long-stopped watch asunder I want to precede all in conveying this to you.. .. and unbarring the gates of truth For I am here by your side, I will protect you to the end I yearned to see more of your smile-adorned face.. .. you might have noticed, I too was always smiling along Days we take for granted, are to be so cherished.. .. is what you imparted to me In search of hope*, these snow-white wings.. .. will surmount however many a bygone day*.. .. embracing along the sorrows I hid to myself In just the same number as that of my flowing teardrops*.. .. I can no doubt become stronger, is what I believe For you are by my side, my eyes will not be downcast On to the point where it all began.. let us take wing… Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Music